A Little Dose of That
by scribbles of madness
Summary: A collection of the little, electric moments between Neji and Tenten. Drabbles.
1. Locked

A Little Dose of That

A NejiTen drabble collection

By screwitall

Summary: A collection of the small, electric moments between Neji and Tenten.

**A/N: OH, MAAAAN, did I miss writing T.T At first I decided against writing drabble collections because you know how long I take to update (IT RHYMES!), especially now that there's school and no matter how I'd love to write fanfictions all day long than listen to my teacher discuss solving linear equations graphically (I take pride in the fact that I sound so smart typing that out XD), I JUST CAN'T. Anyway...NejiTen fluff~!**

Disclaimer: I speak for all the drabbles in this work of mine. I do not own Naruto. Never did, never will.

1. Locked

It doesn't make sense.

How could someone so blessed to be in a prestigious clan _be _that way? Tenten had been secretly trying to understand Neji and how he could be unbelievably...there's a word for that. She can't find which, and that added to her frustration. It's been days since the curiosity came up but then until now, she still doesn't get what's going around her teammate's mind. She knew about the incident years ago with his father and Neji's hate for the Main Branch but if she was in _his _shoes, she'd probably find the truth out herself. Tenten suspected that the Main Branch had nothing to do with his father's death and she was right. There are scrolls that record those kinds of events, aren't there? Neji isn't really as open-minded as he is strong.

"Neji is just trying to put on a macho stance to look cool," Naruto had said in between intakes of ramen noodles. "Recognizing his sexuality, maybe."

But Neji wouldn't really care if he looks cool or not. He has _long _hair, for goodness' sakes! Longer than hers, even. He had enough skills to show people who dared insult him what would happen to them.

"He went through a rough time and he's still grieving until now," Sakura suggested.

"Leave him alone," Sasuke quietly said.

Tenten didn't think much of this suggestion. But she was disappointed that it was Sasuke who said it. He had known Neji's pain, ten times more, but they both experienced the deaths of loved ones and she imagines what he says would help her in her mission the most.

"He didn't mature enough yet," Gai grinned and Tenten giggled at the thought of Neji being childish thatway.

"If Neji wishes to be that way, then I shall force him to not be that way by _letting him be that way!_" Lee added.

"How intelligent, Lee!" Gai exclaimed. "Of course! Nothing else would force him to not be that way!"

Tenten decided she'd never ask advice from them again.

In the end, the people she asked had just told her to let him be. The weapons' mistress didn't take this advice. She wanted to _help_. It's obvious that someone isn't happy if he spent his whole nonexistent childhood and his teenage years frowning.

"Tenten," he called, his voice showing his exhaustion from training that day.

It was when Tenten looked up to see his face and realized that it was sadness that lingered behind his stoic facade and his pale lavender eyes. He was wearing a mask to hide his emotions years ago. It broke her heart to think how broken he was. That was when she ran to where he was and threw her arms around his neck.

It was the answer to both of their problems.

Neji was surprised but he didn't let go. Rather, he hugged Tenten back, pulling her closer to him.

Maybe he even smiled, knowing that he was no longer a caged bird, but in the arms of the only woman who knew exactly how he feels; a man locked in a woman's heart.

**A/N: Cheese. CHEEEESY. I feel so corny writing a non-humor piece XD But I love reading romance pieces. Especially the NejiTen ones. So passionate! Though this isn't making me proud. Am I losing my spark? Thanks for reading :D **


	2. Sunrise

**A/N: Took me a while but here ya go :D**

2. Sunrise

Unlike most people, Tenten loves waking up early. After weeks of being prodded by Neji to wake up early for daily dawn trainings, Tenten found something that makes it all worth it: the sunrise. It was still dark outside and soon enough, the sun would rise, waking up the village. She looked forward to seeing the sky painted in different pastel colors, in contrast to the more vibrant colors of sunset. It was the beautiful start to a hopefully beautiful day.

Fastening the giant scroll to her back, she set off to the training grounds, still dreaming along the way.

There were other things that are lovable about the morning, aside from the light colors. While Tenten is used to the pleasant din in the marketplaces, she admits she likes the silence of the village in the early morning. She could hear the crow of the rooster in the distance and the chirping of the crickets hidden in the grass. The village's normally warm temperature is down to several degrees and she delighted in the cool breeze. It was this time in the morning that Tenten loved the most. Being with two of the craziest, most hyperactive people who often prove they lack common sense made her appreciate even one minute of peace. Recently, she can't have peace even in her own home because at any time of the week, Lee and Gai would barge in and randomly propose a team sleepover or dinner, behind them, a disgruntled Hyuuga. When they had those, the dynamic duo paid attention to neither Neji's complaints nor her attempts at dropping subtle hints that a sleepover involving someone who is unwilling to participate, only one female and the two of them is hardly appropriate.

Soon, she could hear more roosters crowing and the people moving in their houses. One started banging around in the kitchen. Passing another house, the muffled shout of "_SHIKAMARUU! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUM!_" reached her ears and she giggled. It was ironic to know that everyone except his own mother recognizes Shikamaru's true skill and talent.

_Only a few more steps 'til I reach the training grounds_, she thought.

She felt the grass beneath her feet and just like always, she had the urge to take off her sandals and feel the grass tickled her feet and the dew wetting her toes. Then, she saw the silhouette of her teammate, not being near enough to see his face. He stood in the center of the area, perfectly poised. It was as if he was going to pounce on her, not even giving her a chance to guard. But Neji is never the type to do that. It was too uncivilized for someone of his name. As she moved closer, she saw more of him. His arms were folded across his chest and his head was bowed down, as if he was asleep. His eyes were closed but she knew he was aware she was there. Behind him, the sun started to rise. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

It was not the colors that made her want to wake up early.

It was not the silence of the village that motivated her to train.

It was not even the grass, or the crisp air, or the dew.

It was Neji. Seeing him basking in the pale light, she knew instantly there was nothing more beautiful. As Neji opened his eyes, she smiled.

_Perhaps the sunrise was never a bad thing after all._


	3. Conflicting

**A/N: Yay, months later and CHAPTER THREE HAS LANDED! Sorry :/ I've been banned from using Internet. My mom is evil. Three more weeks and I'll finally get my phone back. I got a D in math. DAMN.**

3. Conflicting

"Something has come to my attention."

Tenten looked to her right and saw Neji, his arms crossed and his face set in a scowl. He looked even angrier than usual.

"What's up?" she replied in a manner totally contrasting his own, informally and off-handed.

"We are..._too different_," Neji said, forcing the words out as if they pained him.

This surprised Tenten. She never thought of them that way. Maybe they have some beliefs that oppose each other but they were never enough to set some sort of barrier between them that would cause any hostility.

"Um, okay."

She honestly didn't know how to react to what Neji said.

"Tenten, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. I've just told you that we are too different," Neji said, growing irate.

"Well, what should _I_ do about it?" Tenten asked, annoyed. It's like this had something to do with her being at fault..._again_.

"We have to part ways. We'll have to find people we could interact with who we know we have no differences whatsoever. I'm sorry but I'll have to let you go," Neji said plainly.

Tenten stared at him. He looked as if he didn't _care_. And it's like it's such a big deal to him if they had a few differences. Moreover, he made it sound like a damn break-up. The kind that sounds scripted when it's not and no matter how much you want to scream at him and push him off a cliff, you can't because he makes a lot of sense and sounds so professional and calm.

"Why do we have to part ways? Is it that much of a big deal to you?" Tenten asked, her brow wrinkling with consternation.

Neji sighed and instead of looking like the angry wall of meat the entire village has come to love, if it didn't sound so crazy, he looked sad. "I don't want us to resent each other later on. There would come a time when our views of the world would completely take over us and I don't think I could stand it if I ever faced off against you."

The weapons mistress was baffled. Neji _cared _if he and another person hated each other? Woah. Go figure. Of course, he's come to accept other people but right from the start, she was aware that at least he didn't hate her.

"Neji," Tenten said. "We have differences, of course, but it's a fact of life. You're quiet and I could be noisy and you think things through and I'm just irrational and you're really something, being an advanced user of the Byakugan and an exceptional shinobi and an elite Jounin and I...I'm nothing special."

Her voice trailed off, reflecting sadness at what she just realized. It's true. They were more different than she thought.

"Well. Then I'm glad you realized that. You've become way too in over your head lately. Same time tomorrow. Don't be late."

He walked off. Tenten stayed behind and resumed what she had been doing.

Smiling to herself, she knew right then that Neji didn't want to let her go just as much as she does.

**A/N: Thanks you for reading :D Oh, and the 'angry wall of meat' was from Phineas and Ferb XD **


End file.
